lost in equestria
by bronyman090
Summary: for ben martin life sucks and what he rilly wants is to live in ponyville in a freak accident he is puled there by celestias magic will he make any friends read and find out sorry for all the spelling mistakes i'm not good at spelling aha (dyslexia)
1. Chapter 1 the crash

"yer' man ill see you tomorrow" I call to my friend max, we bro-hoof then go hour separate ways

"see ya' man" he calls from across the road facing away from me and walking at a steady pace.

I'm on my own now, well… my names ben martin, I live in a small town called princes risborough and life kinnda' sucks for me. You now that kid that every one picks on "the one who doesn't rilly talk much", yer' that's me. I get bullied a lot, beaten up and I don't have many friends. but enough about me lets get on with the story.

So im walking down my road about 10 houses away from mine, the sun is high in the sky beaming down on my neck as I pace towards my house slightly dragging the ends of my shoes. I pull my key out as I walk down my drive way, as I enter my house the cold air from inside hits me.

"hello!" I call to check if my mum or dad are back.

"hey there." I hear from the living room I walk in, my dad is sat at his desk.

"How was your day dad?" I asked pretending to care

"Oh it was ok." he replied in a chilled out voice.

I said "I'm gunna' go get changed out of my uniform." He lifts his head slightly nodding.

"oh Ben we are going out for tea." He raises his tone slightly.

"ok then." I reply as I walk up the stairs.

I sit my self down in my desk chair it creeks as I sit back, I hit space on my key board and the screen terns on. I'm sat there for about 5 minuets looking at the Google browser thinking to my self, why is life so dull, I wish I lived in equestria with the main 6 (I have a massive crush on flutter shy) then I snap out of my trance, tern of my computer screen and get changed in to jeans and a shirt.

My sisters are home now, after getting changed I sat and watched 2 episodes of my little pony: season 2 episode 24-25 "a Canterlot wedding", my favourite episodes. Then soon after my sisters arrived my mother, about 30 minuets later we are all sat in the car on are way to the restaurant, the sun is gleaming though the window next to me. We are driving down a long straight road, there are two cars in front of us we are all spaced out by about 5-6 meters, just at that moment a car on the other side of the road comes rushing down at about 60 mph in a 50 zone he swerves and as if it where in slow-mo the nose of his car comes towards ours, at collision every think speeds back up to reality. the our car is frown nose over that's when I black out.

My eyes slowly open and all I can hear is the loud car horn as I dangle upside down held by my seat belt, the smell of petrol covers the air. I can see my father in front of me dangling his arms lying on the roof of the car lifeless blood frown across the wind screen, my mother next to him and my two sisters next to me, all KO'd by the crash. I still hear the beep of the horn but it begins to fade. I rub my for head with my hand, its damp I pull away and look at my palm it takes a fue seconds to focus, my hand is red with blood I must have bumped it when we collided with the over car. All the pain starts to fade but so does my sight it all goes black and I feel kind of relaxed, then it all goes white …


	2. Chapter 2 a long distance to move

"Hello Ben." a stern voice calls.

"Ughhh, am I dead." I moan.

The stern voice replies "no, just open yr eyes Ben."

So I open them, every thing is a bit hazy at first but it soon clears up. I look up and in front of me is a tall white alicorn with a beautiful flowing main, Standing to her left was slightly shorter alicorn she was deep purple like the night sky.

"Princesses!" I say whilst stumbling to my feet and bowing.

"Wait am I dead?!" I say in shock

"No Ben we herd your wishes, the magic of friendship shines bright in you." Celestia explains

"We have brought you here because u do not know how to harness your power; if you do not wish to stay we will send you home? What do you say." Luna asks with a slight smile

"Is that a trick question, of cores I will stay!" I almost shouted

"Haha, we knew you would say yes." Luna giggles.

Celestia terns to her sister, then back to me.

"Do u wish to be either a Pegasus, unicorn or earth pony?" says celestia with a big smile on her face.

This I rilly am not sure on, with of the main 6 do I like the most? Probably flutter shy

"Uhh, i..ill be a Pegasus" I say with a stammer

Celestias horn light up and I felt my entire body change I became lower to the gowned, I was now half the size of the princes. I looked down where my feet use to be there where hooves. My coat is black but that is all I can see until I find a mirror.

"I am now going to teleport you to ponyville Ben." Said celestia

"oh wait… what happened to my family? Are they ok?" I asked with a slight croak in my voice

"we do not no, I am very sorry." Said luna facing to the ground

"oh… well I don't like to live in the past, I'm sure they are ok!" I said with a fake smile

"I'm ready princes you can teleport me now!" I said eagerly

"ok then this might feel a bit weird, oh and just try and make some friends." celestia said as she teleported me away.

"ugh, rough trip." I muter to my self, I open my eyes and standing over me is a cute yellow pony, she has her head at a slant and her mane covering most of her face.

"o…oh are you ok." Whispers the yellow pony

I stand up quick "f…flutter… I mean I am so sorry" I save my self from blowing my cover.

"oh n..no that's ok I should have been watching where I was going." She whispers again.

"No I insist, my name is Ben… I mean shadow, yes shadow… dash" I save my cover again

"Oh I'm flutter shy" she drops to almost silence

"Flutter shy what an awesome name." I compliment her.

"Oh thanks yr so nice, iv never seen you around be for are you new?" flutter shy questions.

I make up a lie "uhh, no I'm from Canterlot, I just arrived"

"Do you have some were to stay yet" flutter shy asks she seems to be getting more relaxed when talking.

"Uhh, no I guess I don't, I don't even know any one." I tell her

"oh well I can take you in the town to meet applejack? she will know what to do" said flutter shy

"um, ok then." I reply

So she leads of to town


	3. Chapter 3 finding a home

After walking for about 3 minuets we meet apple jack.

"Howdy flutter shy who's your friend." She said in a Sothern accent as she leans on a picket fence with a cowpony stile hat on.

"Oh he is new his name is shadow dash, because he is new he needs a place to stay ca you help?" She said, that's the loudest iv herd her talk all day I think to my self

"Ar' you by any chance related to rainbow dash?" she enquired.

"Umm, who." I replied as if I had nether herd that name be for

"don't worry, am' apple jack pleasure to make ur' acquaintance and I think rainbow dash was looking for a room mate."

"Cool I will go find her later."

"As you already know I'm shadow, I just moved here from Canterlot"

"oh boy Rarity is gunna' love meeting you she adores them Canterlot folk!" chuckled apple jack

"Rarity?" I ask

"she is another one of are friends, she makes dresses for all of ponyville." Flutter shy speaks up. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"why don't you take shadow to meet her, I got sum' bukin' to do." Said apple jack

"ok, well see you late apple jack"

Said flutter shy

"see ya' apple jack" I said

"hey just call me AJ." said apple jack as she terns to walk to the farm and buck apple trees.

[Flutter shy is now first person]

It's a beautiful day as me and my new friend shadow walk down the track from AJ's farm, I tern back to look at him.

He's cute. I think to my self

"So how old are you Shadow?" I ask.

"I turned 19 last month." he said so me

"What about you flutter shy?"

"Oh I'm 19 to, but I with I wish was just a filly every think is more fun then." I reply.

"I know what you mean." he sighs

After about 5 minuets of walking we reach Rarities place.

"Welcome to carousel boutique" I turned and said to shadow that was standing a meter or so behind me looking warn out.

"You look rilly tired" I said in a slight worried voice.

"Ill be fine just had a long day that's all" he sighed again

"Oh don't worry we will find you some were to lay your head" I said with hope

We enter the boutique and a small bell at the top of the door is rang there we are met by Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie pie and Rainbow dash.

"What's Everypony doing here?" I said shocked

"We all came to have tea with Rarity." said Twilight

"Oh every one id like you to meat shadow, he is new in town." I said excitedly

"Nice to meat you." they all said strangely in sync

[Shadow is now in first person]

"Nice to meet you all to." I reply.

"Cool a new Pegasus in town" said a sky blue pony

"You must be rainbow dash." I said

"Yer', that's me fastest flyer in Equestria" she boasted

"iv herd you were looking for a room mate? And I need a place to stay" I said

"yer' but if you wanna' bunk with me first you got to give me a race, how fast can you fly shadow?" she boasts again

"Ok ill race you, bring it on punk" I joke

"Ooooo a race finally some action" giggles a bright pink pony

"From her to that cloud." said rainbow with her game face on.

"On your marks… get set… go!" shouts pinkie pie

We both jump to the air and start dashing to wards the cloud, I hadn't thought about it before but this was my first time flying and I was keeping up with rainbow dash, then she terns and sees me next to her she looks shocked so she speeds up. Then all of a sudden BOOM a bright sonic rain-boom right before my eyes, rainbow is frown forward by the power obliterating the cloud and I'm only half way there.

Once we where both safely on the ground I realised that quite a crowd had began to form all cheering rainbows name.

She approaches me.

"nice try, yer' welcome to stay at mine any time." Said rainbow holding out her hoof for a bro hoof.


End file.
